The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a single pipe string driven architecture, method, and apparatus for bridging data of heterogeneous object source in native subsystems to java using native invocation interfaces in information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In conjunction with information handling systems, an OpenManage System Administrator (OMSA) lightweight system administration tool consolidates all OpenManage instrumentation agents to a single integrated product. In consolidating all of the instrumentation agents, a large amount of legacy code has to be integrated along with new code. The majority of the legacy code is written in the native operating system (OS) and processor dependent language, while the rest is in Java. These instrumentation agents for the instrumentation subsystem which comprises the data access layer of OMSA. On the other end is the presentation layer of OMSA residing in the Java space.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an architecture solution for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.